


stay in place, imagining you

by dotdotmoon



Series: mermay [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Children, Disabled Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Junmyeon's visiting the rescue centre to take the kids out for a swim, not to get asked out on a date (not that he minds, though).





	stay in place, imagining you

**Author's Note:**

> for this emoji mermay prompt i received (three months ago!!! i'm so sorry):  
sudi 🤯😋😖🤖
> 
> 🎶 the fic title is a line borrowed from exo's "wait"
> 
> extended content notes:  
\- kids that aren't okay but everyone's trying!!  
\- food mention, in the form of snow crabs

"Will you stay for dinner later?" Kyungsoo asks as he helps Sehun pulling a swim cap down over their ears while they make a face like the world was ending.

"We'll hunt on the way back," Junmyeon replies, elbows propped up on the edge of the pool. He's sorting through the small emergency bag the centre prepared with his hand while he holds it down with his other elbow and tosses out a few plasters that wouldn't survive underwater.  
He looks up when he hears Kyungsoo sighing, sees him exchanging looks with the teen selkie.

"He's so messy," Junmyeon catches Sehun complaining quietly, "and he never gets anything. Even I know that's not the kind of dinner you mean!"

"It's okay, that's just how he is," Kyungsoo tells them with a smile, tucks a stray lock of hair under their cap and hands them their pair of brandnew scuba diving fins. The centre had just gotten a bunch of donations this week, a lot of them the kids' wishlist items, thanks to Yixing's efforts.

"Will my coat be done when I'm back?" Sehun asks, pulling the swimfins on, but dives off the ledge before Kyungsoo can reply.

Junmyeon's zipping up the bag and forcing it into its watertight cover. His heart aches every time they ask, even if they stopped expecting an answer weeks ago. He watches them flitting about the pool, obviously happy with their new swimfins, and shares a look with Kyungsoo. The centre is still looking for help, unsure if they can restore the seal coat at all, without it losing the ability to turn Sehun.

The baby suddenly makes a loud noise, then starts wailing so Junmyeon plucks it out of the water, holds it to his chest. It attracts Sehun's attention too who swims up to them and starts playing peek-a-boo with it until the confusion on its face melts into delight.

"He went to the market to buy you a bunch of those creepy crabs you love so much, and now he's storing them in the play pool," Sehun whispers to Junmyeon when their eyes meet over the baby. "And he's sold one of his pet robot designs just so he'll have more time to come here and see you. He's been flirting with you since—"

"I appreciate your support," Kyungsoo cuts in, returning with some cleaning equipment. It's high time Junmyeon gathered the kids and got going. "But remember how we agreed we'd talk about other folks' secrets and their favourite food?"

"Not like I just did," Sehun says and sinks into the water a bit.

"Do better next time." Kyungsoo sends them off with a gentle pat to their head and laughs when Sehun acts as if he'd pushed them underwater. "Have a good time and come back safe."

Junmyeon makes sure the baby is safely tucked against his chest, checks the straps once again with his hand, finally slips his tail through the strap of the emergency bag and pulls it up so it rests around his waist.

"You really got me snow crabs?" Junmyeon asks when none of the kids are in earshot anymore.

Kyungsoo stills where he was picking up the plasters strewn about, further scattered by a breeze, and nods. "You don't have to eat them with me though, I can bring them over when you're back."

And like that, Junmyeon realises why he never thought Kyungsoo was flirting with him—he's too considerate of other people's comfort, doesn't push things for his own good, keeps his friendly distance when he's not expressly invited not to.  
Junmyeon had quickly given up on the little crush he'd developed on him when he'd started at the rescue centre, had allowed Yixing's blatant flirting to distract him. Now they've been working together for a year, and he thinks—it's a flame worth rekindling, if the way his heartbeat picks up a little is anything to go by.

"I'd like to have dinner with you. Is there anything I could bring?" Junmyeon asks.

"Not really, as long as you leave the kids with someone else," Kyungsoo says, then reconsiders. "I like drift glass though, if you happen to find any."

Junmyeon thinks of the drift glass jewellery he has at home, wonders if Kyungsoo would like any of it—a bracelet maybe.  
The baby gurgles into his chest and they really have to leave if they want to make it to the cave while the tide is still low. "See you tonight," he says and waits for Kyungsoo to nod before he starts swimming towards the gates where he's meeting Yixing in his seal form and the rest of the kids. No one has to know he's spinning around himself several times in the water not only to make the baby giggle but also to verify Kyungsoo's gaze is still following him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... kyungsoo's a siren who lost his singing voice and a self-taught engineer/programmer who builds pet robots? yeah. while junmyeon's a merman who lost a hand. they both volunteer at a rescue centre for merfolk kids.  
also, i keep thinking of that thing i read wherever that said crabs were the spiders of the sea ;;;
> 
> ty for reading 🦀  
please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
